


Break The Spiral

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Crossdressing, Depression, Disordered Eating, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Sollux Captor's taken care of gently by Eridan, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Break The Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BagtheBagisnotaBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/gifts).



His body ached. From the soft throbbing in his knees and hips to the hot pain between his shoulder blades and knotted up in his neck. He'd long ago stopped being hungry, it was a background noise he could ignore and it might as well not be there. 

  
His eyes were drooped halfway closed as he clicked on another video down this rabbit hole he'd been following, it was all noise, filling up emptiness inside his head, distracting him from the soft blanket of apathy. 

  
He tabbed gently out of the music, leaving it to blare loudly in his ears, to the point of near over stimulation, trying to feel .. something, and stared at the lines of code he'd been working on, the cursor gently blinking at him, in contrast to the hot red squiggles burning into his eyes, of incorrectly written syntax that he had to go back and rework. He couldn't even feel frustrated. Of course it didn't work, of course he'd written it wrong, he did everything wrong, didn't he? Just more proof that he was always going to be a fuckup, and this stupid program was never going to work anyhow, he might as well give up on it and stop trying. 

  
He kept plinking away anyhow, ignoring the way thoughts swirled gently in and out of the fog in his brain, tearing him down before being swallowed up in the encompassing feeling of emptiness.

  
The knock on the door went unnoticed, music far too loud in his ears, and anyhow who would even want to see him? He was disgusting. His skin crawled with the feeling of oil left on it by nights of not washing, hair limp and clumping together with it. 

  
His visitor fumbled with their keys and let themself in. Sollux nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand landed on his shoulder, in a rush of fruity perfume and ruffles. "Sol?" -Eridan, it was Eridan. His heart was still racing, and his eyes wide staring up at him as adrenaline ran through his system, making him feel alive for the first time in nights.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ on a pogostick, Eridan what the fuck?" His voice had gone high, climbing as he tried to catch his breath from the sudden race his body was sure they were in.   
"Just comin' ta get you- You weren't answering messenger-" A quick glance at his screen indicated that the messenger indeed had a bright red dot on it, indicating someone was trying to talk to him, and he flushed. "And we're goin out, we've been plannin this for a month-"

  
"Aw- fuck, Ed.." he ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed hard at his face, raking his nails against his scalp. "I- I don't even- its Tuesday?" He asked, voice coming out a whine. "When did it- I didn't, fuck." He finally looked at the rest of his love, taking in the pretty dress, in all its ruffles and lace. "-drag show?" He asked, hunching his shoulders up. Fuck, he'd fucked up- he'd really, this was awful, he was a terrible boyfriend, Ed would never forgive him--.

  
"Hey- Sol hey, look't me." he cupped his face and drew his eyes back up. "We're okay, its fuckin- its alright. We'll go to th' next one. How long's it been since you ate anythin?"  
"Uh.." He stared at him, blankly, mentally running a search through his recent memories. "I had some chips, earlier, I think?" He glanced around untill he spotted the bag and picked it up, holding it where Eridan could see it. "See?"

Eridan looked at the chips, then looked at Sollux. "Okay fuck that, I'm gonna order some pizza, an we're gonna get you cleaned up alright?" 

  
Sollux whined a soft noise in protest, but Eridan had already flipped out the phone, punching in an order into an app. 

  
"It'll be here in half an hour c'mon" He bent down and picked Sollux up- the man weighed.. nothing, absolutely nothing, all bone and little else. 

  
"I'm getting your dress nasty-" He fussed, 

  
"It'll wash."

  
He carried Sollux into the bathroom, sitting him on the sink counter while he turned on the shower and let it start heating up. Lace, a corset, gloves, ruffles, they all came off under quick fingers, before the other man turned on Sollux and reached for his shirt to work it off to the quiet protests of the Captor. Eridan briefly considered burning the clothes- but the wash would do. Undressed he gently carried him into the shower, and began to carefully wash him off. A sponge was lathered up good in oatmeal and honey shower wash and he began to rub him down while he sputtered softly. 

  
The protests had stopped by the time he got to Sollux's hair, working strawberry shampoo into the greasy locks, a rinse and then one more wash just to get it clean. The water was turned off and he stepped out, coming back with a towel to wrap him in, and bring him to the couch, settiling Sollux down gently. 

  
The door sounded a knock loudly, startling Sollux again, and Eridan scooped up a towel for himself, wrapping it around his hips on the way to it, fishing a bill out of his purse.   
The delivery boy turned red as the door opened and strangled out "You ordered a pizza?" 

  
"You bet yer ass I did- here, this is for th' trouble" He slipped him the bill as he took the pizza from the boy's hands deftly and closed the door with a foot, leaving him open mouthed behind him. "Pizza's here!"

"You don't say" Sollux muttered, scooting down into a ball a little on the couch. Eridan slid in next to him and tilted his head up, kissing him.

  
"C'mon Sol, you gotta eat somethin'" He opened the box and the smell of pizza hit Sollux all at once, his stomach kicking his ass for a moment with a sharp pang. He uncurled slowly and reached for a piece- and then he was eating, ravenously. He couldn't have told you what the toppings were, just that it tasted like heaven right now, shoving food into his mouth as fast as he could. "Hey- Hey! Slow down you're going to choke" Eridan fussed over him.

  
He was soon leaning against him, full and feeling .. better than he had in days, if guilty for Eridan having to play babysitter. He was a grown man he should be able to take care of himself.. His thoughts were interrupted by fingers gliding through his hair, and arms scooping him up again. He whined his protest but Eridan carried him gently into the bedroom, and to a bed they'd shared.. many times.

  
He laid Sollux down and climbed in with him, kissing him gently. "Mmm, you smell good Ed." Sollux mumbled softly, and kissed him back, moving to cling to him, soft and desperately. He wanted to feel .. any way other than like a cesspit of apathy. He kissed him again, demanding, desperate, wanting. "-kiss me, love me.. please, Ed?"

  
The kisses were returned softly, trailing along his lips and his jawline and up to his ear where Eridan whispered softly "Of course" He gathered Sollux close and continued to kiss him, gentle and soft, trailing a hand gently down his side and hip, just stroking his skin and playing patterns onto it with his fingertips. He traced every sharp angle and protruding bone and kissed his neck, his collar, his shoulders softly.

  
Sollux whined and lifted his head, fingers gently clinging to Eridan's arms as he shivered softly. It was slow, careful, they touched each other and kissed, soft and slow, nuzzling against skin, Sollux's slighter frame pressed into Eridan's more generous one. 

  
Fingers trailed gently along the line of his hip, following it down to his crotch, and Eridan trailed kisses down from his lips to his belly button. He followed Sollux's happy trail down and kissed the tip of his penis softly, breathing warm breath onto the half masted piece of manhood. 

  
Gentle, soft kisses trailed along it, and fingers gently stroked it, teasing it into firmness before he took it into his mouth, and began to tease it with his tongue, slowly taking more and coming away again. 

  
Sollux was breathing hard, mewling softly, his fingers curled into the bedding as he trembled for Eridan, whose pace increased at a slow careful rate until he was pulling soft pleads from Sollux to go faster, please, please Ed. 

  
He used every trick of his tongue, bobbing his head faster as Sollux pleased with him- till the pleading turned to a warning, one that took him down as far as he could go, as Sollux cried out, coming into his mouth, being swallowed down.

  
Eridan came away, panting softly, and curled back up with him, kissing him with his dirty mouth and getting and eager but drowsy kiss in return. The covers were pulled up gently around both of them and Sollux finally found the first sleep he had in days, in the arms of his love.


End file.
